


One Call Away

by animegirl1363



Category: K (Anime), K Project
Genre: M/M, hisaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirl1363/pseuds/animegirl1363
Summary: Hidaka finally gets Fushimi phone number.





	One Call Away

Hidaka poked his head into the van were Fushimi is stationed. He was hard at work, which Hidaka admired greatly. "Fushimi-san?"

Fushimi answered without turning away from the computer screen. "What?"

"I was wondering if I could have your phone number...?" Hidaka asked. 

Fushimi turned around to give him the most 'are you serious?' look he could give. Considering the situation, this was not the appropriate time for trying to score a date. But Hidaka had a plan.

"We might get separated on this mission, so I need a way to contact you quickly and efficiently." Hidaka grinned, he knew this was a bit underhanded but he wanted to get closer to Fushimi.

Fushimi had his doubts about the situation even if he couldn't disagree with the taller male. He held out his hand for Hidaka to give him his phone. He grumbled throughout the process while Hidaka face lights up. "Thank you Fushimi-san!"

"This is for work proposes only!" Fushimi started to regret his choice. "Stop making that stupid face."

"Right right..." Hidaka was off in daydream land as he walked off.

Hidaka stared at his phone while doing his reports. He told himself that he would only text or call Fushimi for work related reasons. But he really wanted to invite Fushimi to the group outing to the bar. He gave in to his desires and sent a quick text to Fushimi. Within a few seconds he was rejected with a big fat 'No'.

-

It was so annoying.

_'Do you want to hang out?'_

He would send texts for the most dumb things.

_'Are you eating properly?'_

It was all pointless. Fushimi either ignored or says a curt reply. Nothing works. Fushimi had half a mind too block his number.

_'Fushimi-san, I'm in your office with dinner.'_

Right now he was headed to his office, where Hidaka is at as well. He had gotten a text from him the moment he got back from his mission. Opening the door, Hidaka had fresh curry out on the desk.

"Hi Fushimi-san." Hidaka greeted. "I also thought that I could help with the reports while we eat."

Normally Fushimi would tell at him to leave. Hidaka basically invited himself in his office so Fushimi had every right to yell at him, but he didn't. He couldn't bring himself to for some reason. "Idiot."

The comment went over Hidaka's head. "Have you had a nap lately?"

-

The sound of various machines woke him up. Groggly, he looked around to conform where he was. The Sceptor 4 infirmary. The last thing he remembered was getting hit by a strain. Coupled with how unhealthily he takes care of himself, the grogginess was much worse.

His phone rang. Reaching over to the side table, he hit the talk button and answered, "Hello."

"Ah, Fushimi-san. I've been trying to call you every 20 minuets to see if you woke up. I'll bring you some soup, so get some rest ok." Hidaka said. "And call me if you need anything."

After that he hears someone call for Hidaka and the call ended.

Silence. The only destraction was the noise produced by the machines. Fushimi hated these moments. This was when all those dreaded memories came back to him. He looked the phone again and redial Hidaka's number. The phone rang and rang. His face soon twisted into one of pure bitterness. Then breathlessly, Hidaka picks up on the other end. "Fushimi-san, are you alright?"

After a long pause Fushimi spoke up, "...ice cream. I want ice cream. Plain vanilla."

Hidaka perks up. "You got it! I'll be there once the mission is over. Of you need anything just call me."

Fushimi clicked his tongue and keep the phone near his chest until Hidaka arrived with the ice cream and various other snacks.


End file.
